


Man....

by sorakeii (orphan_account)



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sorakeii
Summary: A silly crackfic that I made in my free time.  It's a one shot.





	Man....

"Honestly would you give a murderer head to save lives?" Two-bit said, sitting on the floor. 

Ponyboy twisted up his face in confusion. "Hell, I would." TwoBit joked.

"It's saves lives and shit dude like it doesn't even matter that you're sucking some dude off." Johnny rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him. 

"Honestly you say the weirdest things.." Ponyboy piped up. 

Suddenly the door swung open and Soda and Steve came in playing. "Race you to the fridge!" Soda yelled.

A loud thud ensues. 

"You guys alright?" Ponyboy glanced in the kitchen. 

They were both laughing at each other. "Steve I'm pretty sure I won." Soda said, huffing away. 

He smiled and waved it off, telling him that he cheated.

**Author's Note:**

> These are my boys.


End file.
